Cheater
by Vampire-Belle
Summary: So Bella has had some tough times with past boyfriends and she hasnt ever given up but now that it has happened for the thousandth time she decides she is done with it. P.S my own version of twilight.
1. Chapter 1: Break You

**A/N- So I thought this story was a good Idea until I realized I had no where to go with it besides the obvious.**

**Disclaimer- I DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS STEPHENIE MEYER DOES! WAAAHH!! tears**

"_All your one night stands ( should've thought about that )  
Says she's just a friend ( should've thought about that )  
Are you satisfied now' ( should've thought about that )  
cause you can't hold me down _

Not now I wanna thank you 'cause now I'm free  
I can breath again and I'm never going back to you" 

–_Marion Raven Break you_

Was I just a complete fool? I mean, I come here, because I wanted my mom to stop missing her new husband, Phil, so she could travel with him, and all the guys jump at me, and then they cheat on me? I mean, seriously. It all started with Tyler before he found Angela (my best friend- I am completely happy for them now) and now I knew Lauren that dirty back stabber was making it happen again with Mike.

I peeked into the cafeteria to see Mike and Lauren sitting at our table exchanging kisses. I slipped in the room and sat down in front of them, they didn't even notice me.

"Nice to see you guys are coming out of the closet. I thought you both were gay!" I laughed a little and they both looked at me. Mike was shocked and Lauren was smiling.

"Bella… It's not how it… looks." Mike tried one of the lines you always here in the movies, and I just cracked up.

"Well lets see how it looks, you were just cheating on my with a girl I absolutely despise because she is, well, for lack of a better term, a complete bitch. And your telling me it is not how it looks? Maybe you should get out of the gym once and a while and actually listen to the classes that are supposed to teach you the smart stuff some people actually use to think!" I stood up and marched myself over to the lunch line.

Looking up, I saw four students staring at me. I had gotten here a week ago and not one of them had ever noticed me before, and now they were _all_ staring, well except for the one who I knew was Rosalie, with her supermodel looks. Emmet, who was big and muscular, was Rosalie's boyfriend. Alice, who reminded me of a fairy, was with Jasper, the tall blonde. The last I did not know. He sat by me in biology but it always seemed that he hated me, he didn't even introduce himself. He had bronze colored hair and gorgeous eyes. They were all beautiful, but he was perfect.

I managed to turn my gaze away and order my lunch. Pizza, like always. Angela and I had joked that it was the only thing in the cafeteria that seemed edible. I wondered where she was. Sitting down at the lunch table, I was alone. I couldn't sit anywhere near Mike and Lauren, and Angela and Tyler were no where to be found. So I sat by myself and pulled out Wuthering Heights, I was reading it for probably the hundredth time. I still felt people staring, and I looked up at the back table in the corner. Both Alice, Jasper, and the boy I didn't know were staring at me. It felt like… It seemed weird but it felt like someone was tried to get into my mind. I scratched my head and the gorgeous boy looked away, along with Jasper, but Alice smiled at me. Calmly I looked away, and tried to get my mind to concentrate on my book, but every time I tried I could still feel a pair of eyes on me.

Finally I couldn't take it. I looked up at all of them, who were staring at me again, even Rosalie, and threw a 'W.T.H?' look on my face, before I stood up and threw all my food in the trash and left the room. I walked fast down the halls. What in the world was their problem? Hadn't they ever seen someone bust their boyfriend for cheating? I had seen it with my mom so many times, before she met Phil, that I couldn't count.

Of course, when it was finally time for biology, he was sitting in his seat that was right next to mine, waiting. I sat down slowly, setting my books on the table, and looked at him, because he was staring me down.

"What do you want?!" I asked, finally giving up. He laughed a bit, and then he continued staring.

"My sister, Alice, she told me I should congratulate you on finally figuring out about Mike. She thinks what you said was incredible, and I would have to agree, he deserved it." He snickered a little bit, turning around and looking at Mike who sat behind us.

"She thought I didn't know? What do people think I am blind? Of course I knew!" I said, and he looked at me with a certain wonder.

"My gosh I am _not_ stupid. I learned the signs living with my mom, enough to know when someone is cheating, and even if people hadn't cheated on my mother, I learned it from plenty of guys from our other school and Tyler and Mike here!" I yelled, and finished up my statement right before the teacher walked in. Everyone in class was staring at me.

**Review please and honestly tell me if it sucks!**


	2. Authors Note

Okay so this is an authors note to let you know it may be a while before I update because I am drawing a blank so feel free to send me ideas!

Belle


	3. Chapter 2: Misery Business

**AN- Sorry all of the chapters are kind of short... I am drawing a lot of breaks right now, but since this was my most reviewed story I decided to work on it since at least a few people liked it. Disclaimer: Do NOT own any of the characters. Stephenie Meyer does, and I am so so so so so so so so incredibly jealous... She is WAY too lucky. Lol, but she rocks!**

_"I'm in the business of misery,_

_Let's take it from the top,_

_She's got a body like and hourglass,_

_It's tickin' like a clock,_

_It's a matter of time before we all run out,_

_When I though he was mine she caught him by the mouth."_

_-Misery Business by Paramore (RIOT!)_

I didn't see Edward Cullen for the next three days, nor did I see _any_ of the Cullens. Angela said it was because of the weather, which confused me because those were the nicest days that we ever had here in Forks. Ugh. To be so naïve.

Bitterness had officially gotten the best of me. **(Thank you Heart.and.Empire, when you left this in a comment I had to use it) **I had no idea what had made me snap at Edward Cullen or the rest of the Cullens like I had. It just scared me, because what I felt for Edward with just one glance… was huge. And I just couldn't take another heartbreak.

I ran to lunch, hoping to not get lunch detention for being late, and entered the lunch room to find all of the Cullens, motioning for me to sit with them. I hesitated at first, but then I took an empty seat next to Jasper.

"Yes, may I help you?" I spoke clearly, and showed my fake annoyance, but Jasper merely laughed and shook his head at the rest of the group, causing them to laugh too.

"What? What and I missing?" I asked them, and Edward was the first to answer me, after much more laughter.

"Calm yourself down, Bella. Is it too hard to believe that we asked you to sit here because of your company?" He grinned with the perfect crooked smile that had won me over the other day.

"Well, I am sorry for questioning you!" I said sarcastically, and faked smacking myself in the head. Once again, everyone laughed.

"No really-" Everyone interrupted me again with howls of laughter, this time I turned around to see Mike glaring at the Cullens, and Lauren glaring at me. I cracked up. To make it all even more hilarious, I waved to him and smiled and turned around.

"Wow. That really just brightened up my whole freakin day!" I stated. We all sat there talking to the very last minute of the lunch period until the bell rang. It was time for Biology.

Edward Cullen beat me there, of course. Smiling at me when I walked through the door. I rolled my eyes and sat next to him.

"So that was a nice lunch." He said to me, in his old fashioned, well mannered tone. I laughed a little, and turned around to look at Mike.

"You have a nice lunch, _Mikey_?" My tone was like acid when I spat out the nickname that he hated the most, but then I laughed.

"Bella, if I could make it up to you-" This time it was Edward who answered him, and it took me by surprise as well.

"If you could make it up to her, I do believe she would have informed you by now. What do you think?" He turned around, but Mike wasn't finished.

"Listen,_ Cullen_. If it was any of your business, I am pretty sure that we would have come to you for counseling. Now stay the hell out of my business." Mike was being a jerk, and I wouldn't let him do that to Edward.

"Alright you just threw away your last chance!" I jumped over his lab table and tackled him to the ground. Kicking his ass until Edward pulled me off of him. We were all back in our seats by the time Mr. Banner entered the room, only both Mike and I had black eyes, and Mike had a bloody nose.

"What happened Mr. Newton?" Mr. Banner questioned him, and then he looked at me. "And you too Miss. Swan? Why don't you both head down to the nurse, Mr. Cullen, you can escort them." Mr. Banner went along with his teachings.

When we were outside the building, where no one could see, I jumped at Mike again, but only to scare him. He jumped like a little puppy and I cracked up. Edward was disappointed in me, but I could see him fighting back a smile. For some reason… that pleased me.

The nurse gave us both ice packs, and stopped the blood flow from Mike's nose. And then we were both forced, or at least I was forced, to go back to gym. I had to be the clumsiest person on the face of the earth.

All through gym, which consisted of two games of volleyball, and two games of basketball, I inconspicuously hit Mike in the face with the ball as many times as possible, and in return, was hit in the back of the head by Lauren. She just turned away and smiled at her clones. I rolled my eyes.

It was my turn to serve. Throwing the ball up in the air, I consentrated on both the ball and Lauren, and smacked it with the palm of my hand, sending it flying straight at her face. It hit her in the center of her face, causing her nose to bleed. What was it with me and nose bleeds today?

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry!" I was very talented when it came to faking innocence. And the coach nodded at me sympathetically. She knew how clumsy I was. I ran to Lauren, who had her face burried into her hands and whispered in her ear.

"I really am sorry…. That your nose _isn't_ broken." I coughed to cover my laugh, and ran into the locker room to change. All of the Cullens were waiting for me outside the gym. Apparently they had seen everything, four out of the five of them were laughing and patting me on the back. But Edward truly was disappointed this time. I didn't let it get the better of me though.

I didn't deserve that right now. I felt more pain than he could possibly imagine.

**Pleaseee review!**

**And EdwardsGirl13 awesome idea and I do plan to use it... looks like we were on the same brainwave!**


	4. Authors Note 2

**Sorry for the trick chapter! Okay so I am a little faster at updating. This one has been the best, with all of the reviews, especially when I thought this would be the one I would discontinue…. So I guess not.**

**I still need more ideas.**

**Belle**


	5. Chapter 3: When you let your heart win

**AN: Hey it is me... AGAIN! So now we have a very bitter Bella beating the crap out of a very DUMB Mike Newton... **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Stephenie Meyer owns ALL of these characters... I do not. Maybe I should bring my magic characters in Kelly, Annie and Andrew... nope they dont fit with this one. **

**Well read on.**

"_No sir, I don't wanna be the blame,_

_Not anymore,_

_It's your turn,_

_So take a seat we're settling the final score,_

_Why do we like to hurt so much?_

_I cant decide,_

_You have made it harder just to go on,_

_Oh why?_

_All the possibilities,_

_Well I was wrong."_

_-That's what you get (Da Shit) by Paramore (RIOT!)_

"Oh my gosh, Bella, that was completely awesome!" Alice exclaimed to me. The Cullens had invited me back to their house. I didn't really know any of them, but for someone to just up and invite me to their house, with my attitude, I wouldn't pass it up.

"You just beat the crap out of that girl!" Emmet added in. Even Rosalie, who I knew wasn't as fond of me as the others was smiling.

"That girl sure did deserve it." She mumbled. Edward was still silent, and Jasper hadn't been able to control his laughter. He looked at Edward with great concentration until Edward looked back at him and made an 'I don't know' face. Finally he looked at the others and me and smiled.

"You should have seen her in biology…" He started, laughing it up until Alice finally chimed in.

"I did! I saw it all!" They were cracking up. We were really getting into the story of my attacking Mike Newton when a woman, just as gorgeous as the others, who slightly resembled a fairy tale character, interrupted us.

"Oh hello Esme, this is my friend Bella Swan." Edward introduced us. Esme smiled sweetly.

"Bella, this is Esme, she is our mother." My eyes widened as I looked at her. She couldn't possibly be old enough for one teenager, let alone three.

"But…" I started, but Edward interrupted. He knew why I was confused, and he wanted to be the one to explain.

"We are adopted." Oh yah duh. I knew that. For some reason, when I was near all of them I seemed to forget things.

"Yah, sorry. I knew that one!" Everyone laughed, even Esme. Alice and Emmet were just full of energy.

"Esme, you should have seen Bella today!" Alice's voice sounded like bells, she was jumping up and down.

"Yah she kicked Mike Newton butt!" Emmet laughed, and so did the rest of us. Esme worked to suppress her smile to be a good role model, but I could see her grin.

"You know how I feel about you guys being in fights!" She told us sternly, but her smile made all of us laughed. That was when Dr. Cullen entered through the front door. Esme went to him and they both embraced.

"Bella dear, this is my husband Carlisle. He is a doctor." I laughed. We knew each other very well, even though I hadn't even been here for a week.

"We meet again, Bella, what a pleasant surprise!" He shook my hand. He turned to Esme who was confused. "We are well acquainted. I am pleased that you are not here because of your lack of balance." Carlisle laughed, and I felt my face turning red.

"Bella here has a tendency, for well, falling and otherwise causing herself bodily harm." He added. I rolled my eyes.

"Yah so what…" We all cracked up as I stumbled backwards, tripping over my own feet. Edward caught me, and I could see the happiness fill Esme's expression.

I stayed until about nine oh clock, and then I finally decided to make sure Charlie wasn't having a heart attack. When I got home he was sitting in the living room watching TV. He looked up at me and smiled.

"I heard about what happed in school." He said, and a horrified expression crossed my face.

"Don't mention it to them, but Esme Cullen called to inform me that you were over there, gloating about your fight with Mike Newton, who called by the way there is a message on the answering machine." I sighed. I had forgotten all about Esme's fifteen minute disappearance, and now I knew where she had gone.

"Please don't be mad, Bella. Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen were just looking out for you that's all." I nodded and smiled. How in the world could I pull off being mad at _any_ of the Cullens?

I pressed the play button on the answering machine and sighed at the greeting of Mike Newton's message.

_"Hey Bells, it's me Mike. I am sorry about causing the whole fight in Biology."_ Yah you better be. _"And I was wondering if you wanted to talk about what happened."_ Nope. _"Lauren means nothing to me, she tricked me into it." _At this I literally laughed. _"Call me back when you get the chance." _Not likely. I deleted the message, and walked up the stairs and into my rooms.

Turning on my favorite 'Linkin' Park' CD (Meteora) I turned on my computer. While I was waiting for it to start up, I grabbed my bathroom bag, and left to take a long shower.

I turned on the hot water, and stood there, letting my muscles relax. I couldn't help but feeling I was a bad person. I didn't have a great relationship with Charlie. I beat up one person I used to really like, and someone I hate. And I only had one friend. Angela. The Cullens would leave me eventually, and I didn't want to deal with that right away.

I pulled on a pair of gray sweats and a dark blue tank top, and walked slowly back into my room, where Edward Cullen was sitting on my bed. I stood in the doorway and stared at him in shock.

"What the heck are you doing here?" I asked, stepping inside my room and closing the door. He laughed a little and pointed at my computer, where it alerted me to twenty new emails, all from mom.

"That does _not_ answer my question." Was he crazy? I felt the cold breeze and looked over at the open window. That explained it. I walked over and closed it.

"I just thought I'd pay you a visit, and I didn't think Charlie would be too excited about me being in your room at eleven oh clock at night. So I came through the window."

"So what? Is this just a random visit to have a nice chat with your buddy Bella? Are you a stalker?" I looked at him as if he was insane, and at this point, I thought he was.

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella." He sighed, and gestured for me to sit down next to him. So I did.

"What you did today in class was… inappropriate to say the least. And if I had to add _any_ word to describe it further I am ashamed to admit my word would be hilarious. But you didn't have to defend me, I am a man I can do that myself." He was acting odd. I just laughed.

"Okay so you couldn't have just said that? You had to rant first?" I asked, he just chuckled.

"What _are_ you going to do about Newton, Bella? He wont just leave you alone." He told me, setting a large hand on my shoulder. I couldn't help but be taken away. I was completely falling for him. It made me think of my favorite song, and Hayley Williams was right. 'That _is _what you get when you let your heart win'. Complete pain.

"Of course, I could take care of him myself, but I would have to leave the country." He joked. I looked up at him and realized that I couldn't speak. All the words were caught in my throat.

"Are you planning on speaking anytime soon? Or are you just going to sit there with that absurd expression on your face." I snapped myself out of it.

"Sorry." Was all I said. "Sorry, sorry. Daydreaming." That was all I could spit out. I moved away from him and sat down at my computer, flying through email after email. Turning around, I looked at him.

"Do you just enjoy watching me type or can I help you with something else?" He smiled at me.

"I was bored at home. When you have so much _family_ it is hard to keep yourself entertained." I wondered how that was possible. They had the most entertaining family in the world.

"Oh that makes me feel great, that you only come to visit me when you are _bored_." I copied his tone and continued with my emails. When I looked up again he was right there, and inch from my face. He smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips, and before I knew it he was gone. Out the window. I wasn't even sure if any of that was real.

**You guys leave wicked reviews so PLEASE keep up the good... reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 4: One more Addiction

**AN: So I always start with lyrics the surprise is gone.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters... That is all I have to say.**

"_And I say,_

_Oh oh one more addiction in my world,_

_Oh one more connection to let go,_

_Oh floating down the river,_

_Out of sight forever (from my world)_

_It's the only thing I know how to do."_

_-One More Addiction by Natalie Imbruglia (Left of the Middle)_

The next day at school, the entire Cullen family, were waiting for me in the parking lot. I stepped out of my truck, and tripped over the bottom of my jeans, catching my fall on the car next to mine.

After regaining my balance, I jogged over to wear they were standing. Emmet was laughing at me, and I blushed. My face went the whole mile and turned completely red when Edward smiled at me. I knew what happened last night was _not_ a dream.

Calculus. Art. Chemistry. Lunch. Biology. Gym. That was how it went every day. With the Cullens around, surprisingly, the world seemed so much more interesting. Before lunch I found Angela in the hall.

"Hey!" I said, leaning against the locker next to hers, she smiled at me. I knew that look.

"So Edward Cullen?" She asked me, her words lingering on Cullen, like it was some sort of lottery winning.

"Nuh uh." I said to her, and she just laughed. I studied her face for a minute, and I could tell she was completely fulfilled. She had a rounded lifestyle. I had wished I could pull that off. It always seemed that something was missing.

"So you want to sit with us at lunch today?" I asked her, and she looked up at me, her eyes widening.

"I don't think… I don't think I could!" She exclaimed and I laughed, pulling her by the elbow to the cafeteria.

I stood in front of Alice Cullen, with Angela standing right next to me, looking as nervous as ever.

"Alice, I was wondering if Angela could sit with us today?" I asked her, and Alice started to smile.

"Why of course." Angela couldn't ever suppress her smile at this response. She sat down in my normal spot beside Jasper, so I was forced to move over by Edward. He grinned from ear to ear when I sat down.

"What?!" I snapped at him, and everyone laughed. I must be completely blind or something because I had no clue what was going on I just went along with it.

There was still an empty seat next to me, and what was coming next I wasn't prepared for. Mike sat down beside me and put his arm over my shoulder. I smiled at him sweetly.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked, still grinning, and he managed to sneer at me. He then laughed.

"Why nothing dear just wanted to sit by you…" He never failed to disgust me. I turned to the others.

"Oh… oh I see. Well you know what Mike, I am so glad you decided to sit by me!" I spoke clearly and everyone gasped.

"Oh really-" I cut him off by pushing him off the seat right onto the floor. I laughed along with the others.

"Really Mike you are losing an obvious battle." I said and turned back to the others. Edward was back to his quiet, reserved, disappointed self, and once again I had no idea why.

Biology was quiet today, with the occasional poke on the back from Mike's pencil as he tried to reason with me. Finally came the unexpected. Edward turned around before I could even react.

"Will you shut up? Some of us are actually trying to gather information from this lesson! Must you continue will your absurd harassment?" Edward glared at him, and Mike was too stunned to answer.

"Looks like someone is a little uptight…" Mike mumble. I knew this was going to get bad.

"Wrong answer Mike." I whispered and he looked at me in horror. Edward turned around again to face him.

"What was that again?" Edward asked, but Mike didn't answer. For once I actually felt pity for the poor retard.

"Did I not just tell you to shut up? Does it need to be shown in bright neon lights?" Edward snapped.

"Is there a problem here?" Mr. Banner decided to join the little argument. He was almost smiling at the fact that Edward Cullen was getting into a fight.

"You really feel the need to protect that witch? She isn't all that great in a relationship." Mike yelled at him.

"What did you just call her?!" Edward yelled at him.

"A witch! She is a stupid little witch who can't catch a boyfriend because her stupid mother could barely find a husband!" My mouth fell open in horror and I shook my head.

"No way! No way you did not just pull out an insult on my mother!" I jumped across the table like I had and pushed him to the floor. I punched his face in about twenty times before he hit me in the face.

I had never pegged myself for the kind of person who would get into a fight over someone saying something horrible about their mother, but once it happened, I couldn't take it.

I once again felt cold hands picking me up off of him by the waist. If anything I wouldn't struggle so at least I wouldn't be expelled.

"Bella, Mike, and Edward. The three of you to the nurse, and then the office. We _will_ work this out." We all stood up reluctantly and left the room, Edward in between Mike and me.

"Bella, Edward, and Mike. Three days out of school suspension." Edward almost laughed. How in the world was this punishment. "And three days in school suspension." Since Charlie was working, Esme took both Edward and me home. I could tell she was angry and she looked at Edward who was in the passengers seat.

"This better be good." She waited for him to tell her the story and he did. It was so hard to keep from laughing.

"Oh!" I said, interrupting the conversation. I wasn't going to be able to get in the house.

"What is it dear?" Esme returned to her sweet tone. All the Cullens were really talented in changing emotions within minutes.

"I forgot my key, it's in my truck and I cant get in the deadbolt without it…" I said quietly and she just laughed.

"Okay dear you can come to our house until Charlie gets home." She laughed and I looked at Edward. He was still disappointed.

Esme and Carlisle managed to clear us both from our punishment, after talking to Mike's parents, he was clear too. They both scolded us and lectured us for about an hour. And when I finally went home I earned the same amount from Charlie.

I went up to my room, and sitting there on my bed once again, was Edward Cullen. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to him, only to be greeted by his lips. I wouldn't let Edward Cullen be my next addiction.

**Okay so of course reviews would be appreciated!**

**But to my reviewers.**

**SweetxBlood- I was surprised I even thought to mention Hayley, but I was listening to that song so I guess it works!**

**nettwilight15- Thank you for agreeing Mike IS stupid!**

**Edwardsgirl13- Thank you for the idea now I am on my way!**

**bellabff- Yay! I will update!**

**Miss Jasper Hale- I know seriously I feel bad for Bella**

**xsoutherngirl08x- I am so glad someone actually likes it!**

**ilovetwilight-kk- I be updating!**

**Heart.and.Empire- Thanks again for the quote!**


	7. Chapter 7: Hung Up

_**A/N: So here we go... not many people read this story and I know it has been MONTHS since I updated, but I was bored so here is the newest chapter of cheeeater.**_

_"Time goes by so slowly for those who wait  
No time to hesitate  
Those who run seem to have all the fun  
I'm caught up  
I don't know what to do"_

-Hung up by Madonna (ooh loveers that soong)

I wasn't ungrateful… I mean I really liked the Cullen's, but I knew what would happen… it was clear to me

I wasn't ungrateful… I mean I really liked the Cullen's, but I knew what would happen… it was clear to me. Edward would cajole me into a relationship, assuring me that it wouldn't be the same as all the others I have had… and I knew I would give in, especially if I was around him all the time. I was completely taken with him. But then again, he had been distant lately, and short tempered. Maybe he didn't even like me that way. Maybe _I _would be the one talking _him_ into a relationship.

Mike didn't seem to feel the need to give me any more problems. He actually just continued on his relationship with Lauren, but disappointing things were happening too.

At school I walked to lunch with Angela as usual, lately Greek-God Cullen had been finding his way to lunch with Macho Cullen and Touchy-Feeling-Boy Cullen. Spaz Cullen and Miss-Queen Cullen usually came later. Just as we were about to walk into the lunch room Angela saw something out of the corner of her eye. Tyler talking to Mike.

"Yah, you are lucky man. Lauren is sexy and she gives you the kind of things that you want. From Angela, I get nothing." He rolled his eyes, neither of them noticed us.

"But Lauren, oh she is not quite the treat that Bella was… Yum." I grimaced. This was the talk that was going on behind my back.

"Yah I remember when I was with her too." Tyler added in.

"The good ole days…. Why are you with that little school girl anyways?" Mike laughed at him.

"I don't know. But I think tonight, if I push her enough… well I am just saying that I _will_ be getting something whether its from her or not." Tyler and Mike turned around, and their eyes met with ours.

"You must be inexperienced then… Because you didn't get anything… _anything _from me!" Angela turned around while I was saying this, and dashed into the bathroom.

"Angela wait!" Tyler called after her, but I moved in front of him, and before I knew it, but knuckles were throbbing and his eye was bruised. I remembered all the lectures I had to sit through, about not fighting, and decided to run… fast, but Newton stuck his foot out in front of me, and being easily as clumsy as I was, I didn't have time to catch myself, and my head hit the hard floors with a thud. Blackness spun around me.

"Bella… Bella, love, wake up." The voice of an angel called to me. Looking around I saw myself in a pool of black water. Edward and the Cullen's stood to the right of me, and my friends and family to the left. I was faced with a choice. Soon I heard the angel's voice, and say his words match up with the lips of Edward, and I was pulled towards him and his family. They smiled at me with gleaming white teeth.

When I opened my eyes, Edward hovered inches above my face and Carlisle and the rest of the family were beaming while they stood around my bed. Charlie sat in a chair in the corner, and I realized where I was with great horror. The hospital.

"Aw shit!" I groaned and everyone looked at me with confused expressions on their faces.

"Bella watch that language!" Charlie yelled and everyone laughed… including me, but pain radiated through the head.

"Ow... What is going on?" Edward let out a low, almost inaudible growl. Everyone except for Charlie seemed to hear it.

"Newton tripped you… in the hall." Alice answered for him. Edward finally relaxed his hovering position and backed up, giving me room to breath.

"Oh please tell me _someone_," I looked at Edward as I spoke. "Beat the crap out of him!" Everyone frowned.

"Sorry Bella, but the school _does_ have rules." Carlisle laughed at me.

"I _may_ have thrown a tree branch through his car windshield before he got out there… but no guarantee." Edward whispered in my ear. His warm breath on my skin made my heart pound and the hair on my neck stick straight up. I began to see my decision about him forming. He would most likely be my next addiction, if I didn't get away from him soon. I had to get out of there.

Forcing my hands into a sturdy position on the bed, I lifted myself up and stood. They all moved quickly to get me back down on the bed, but I made them stop.

"No, no… I think it is time that I stop these fun meetings." They gasped and I grabbed my clothes, walking straight into the bathroom to dress. This was going to be tougher than I thought. I was just completely hung up on Edward, but not just him... his family too.


	8. Chapter 8: Speak

_"Speak come on and let it out give it to me  
You know that I can take it  
Be, because the more you say the more I'm at ease  
Come on don't keep me waitin' now,  
don't wanna guess, not a test,  
Tell me what you're thinkin'  
Keep it real, no big deal  
Tell me what you're dreamin'  
Speak, let it out, Breathe!"_

_-Speak by Lindsay Lohan_

Things became… difficult. At lunch I returned to my normal spot with Angela, in science, I forced Mr. Banner to move my seat, and I always made it out to the parking lot before everyone was let out, telling the eighth period teacher that I needed to go to work.

"Bella, can you stay after school with me? I need help working on this poster for the volleyball team and I would like the company!" Angela smiled and seemed to be okay after what happened with Tyler. I nodded in agreement, only because I knew she had been having a tough time. Ben walked by us in the hallway and stopped to talk. I could see Angela's face brighten a bit.

"Hi Ben, great to see you!" He smiled back at her just as warmly. I knew what this meant, and I knew Ben was trustworthy, so I gave her a nod of approval and walked away, going along with my normal schedule.

"Thanks a heap for coming, Bella!" Angela sat on the floor of the gym, covered in paint from head to toe. I sat down beside her and started to paint the pencil marks that the art classes had made as a guideline.

"So I have been wondering," She smiled at me and laughed nervously. "How have things been going with you and Cullen?" I felt something, pain I suppose.

"N-Not well I guess… I haven't talked to _any_ of them in a while… Don't want to." She was shocked.

"Well why not? You certainly seemed to like them before!" She cared at least, I had to remember that when I was thinking about yelling at her. This conversation was hurting me more than I knew.

"_He_ just isn't right for me. If something happened and I ended up with him, it would turn out that he was just like all of the others, and then my newfound friendships with his family would be torn apart. So I am planning on saving myself the trouble." She looked up from the poster for a minute, but not at me. I looked behind me, and standing there in the doorway, leaning against the frame was Edward. His eyebrow raised in question of me and my favorite smile on his face. I panicked, but not for reasons I would have thought.

I was in gym shorts, which were too short for me, and a white tank top that was now covered in paint, the paint also in strands in my hair. After that what I really should have been panicked about occurred to me. He was probably here to talk to me. I couldn't do that or I would fall for him again.

"I see that your time is being used very productively." He walked over to us and hovered over the poster.

"Yup. I got all of my artistic talent from Charlie." Charlie didn't have any artistic talent, it was all my mom, and I never received _any_ of her talents.

"Ha." Was all that came out of his mouth. She thought I didn't notice, but I saw Angela nod at him, and that's when I knew that it was all a set up. He wanted to know why I wouldn't talk to him, so he got her to make me explain. He grabbed my wrist and very lightly picked me up onto my feet. I sat back down in protest, but this just caused him to pick me up and cradle me in his arms like a baby. I squirmed to get free but he held tight and walked out of the gym and sat me down on a bench.

"Bella… This isn't right." Now I was even angrier than before. I just lost it completely in his presence.

"Just speak! Tell me whatever the hell you want, and tell it to me like I am NOT stupid!" He was shocked by this, and slowly he opened his mouth to speak.

**A/N: So Yah really short I am sorry I wanted to get something out fast for those of you that actually read my stupid story.**


End file.
